1. Field
The following description relates to a scheduling apparatus for use with a multicore system and which is equipped with one or more queues enqueuing therein works each having a dependency descriptor, and an operating method of the scheduling apparatus, and, particularly, to a scheduling apparatus and method which can provide a queue for each application for enqueuing one or more applications provided by each application, can allow works that need to be processed by a multicore system to be provided from the queue to the multicore system, and can thus reduce the time taken for the multicore system to execute works.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical scheduling technique for a multicore system shared by a plurality of applications generally involves performing dependency resolving, which is characterized by resolving the dependence on finished works, if any, of works in dependency queues, searching all the dependency queues for runnable works, determining whether all the works in the dependency queues are dependency-resolved, and issuing a request for the execution of the runnable works in the dependency queues to one or more idle cores of the multicore system.
However, the multicore system may often be maintained to be idle until the dependency resolving operation and the runnable work search operation are both complete, which may decrease the efficiency of the multicore system.